a callboy's story
by Leo Dray Thanatos
Summary: wie der titel schon sagt, geht es um die geschichte eines callboys
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

„Jaaaaaaah, so ist gut ... heb deinen Arsch doch noch etwas an ... ja, genau so ... so ist gut! ... du bist einfach spitze, mein kleiner, süsser Kai!" Der bereits etwas betagte Herr stöhnte genüsslich, während er sich immer wieder in den Kanal des höchstens 16-jährigen Jungen unter sich, der ihm den Rücken zuwandte und sein Hinterteil entgegen streckte, bohrte. Die eine Hand an der Brust des Jungen, die andere an dessen Schwanz, stiess er immer wieder, und jedes Mal auch immer fester, zu.

„Ah, ich halte es nicht mehr aus...! Seteno-san! Lassen sie mich kommen! Bitte!" „Nein, noch nicht...! Halte dich noch etwas zurück, bis auch ich komme! ... Los, beweg deinen Arsch etwas fester ... ja, so ist gut, genau so ... Kai, du bist so geil, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen...!" Die Stösse Seteno-sans wurden immer stärker und schneller. Auch rieb er immer heftiger am Schwanz Kais und ziepte ihn immer fester in die bereits steinharte Brustwarze. „Jetzt ... kannst du kommen, Kai! ... Komm! Jaaaaaaah! Ich komme! Das ist ... sooooo geil ... mit dir!"

Und während der Mann im Loch des Jungen abspritzte, bildete sich auch auf dem Laken unter dem Jungen eine kleine Spermapfütze.

Der Junge blieb danach nicht liegen, sondern stand auf und ging hinüber ins Badezimmer, um sich zu duschen. Dabei liess er die Tür offen, sodass ihn der Mann auf dem Bett in aller Ruhe betrachten und ihm zuschauen konnte. Als Kai unter der Dusche stand, öffnete sich die Glastüre und Seteno-san kam zu ihm hinein unter die Dusche. Er seifte Kai ein und küsste ihn danach am ganzen Körper. Kai stöhnte auf und wurde schon wieder steif. Seteno-san hob ihn hoch und lehnte ihn an die Wand, bevor er erst einen Finger, dann einen zweiten und schlussendlich auch noch einen dritten einführte. Die Finger, die sich unabhängig voneinander in Kai bewegten, entlockten ihm ein Stöhnen. Nach einer Weile wurden die Finger durch Seteno-sans Steifen abgelöst, der nun wieder damit begann, immer weiter hinein zu stossen.

Da seine Hände davon in Beschlag genommen waren, den Jungen zu stützen, machte der Mann nun von seinem Mund gebrauch und küsste Kai überall dort, wo er hin gelangte.

Dieses Mal konnte Kai sich nicht zurück halten und kam schon, bevor er von Seteno-san die Erlaubnis erhalten hatte. Dafür brachte Seteno-san ihn dazu, noch ein weiteres Mal zu kommen, diesmal zeitgleich mit ihm zusammen. Danach liess Seteno-san den Jungen zurück auf den Boden und sie duschten zu Ende.

Wieder im Zimmer, Kai angezogen, Seteno-san nur in einen Morgenrock gehüllt, sah Kai den Mann erwartungsvoll an. „Ist ja gut. Wie viel bekommst du?" „Alles in allem sind es mindestens 50'000 Yen." „Gut. Da hast du 75'000 Yen. Kann ich dich wieder buchen?" „Von mir aus schon. Jedoch müssen sie sich an meine Agentur wenden. Die ist dafür zuständig. Sayounara!"

Kai schloss die Tür hinter sich, ging die Treppe hinunter und verliess das Stundenhotel. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Um elf Uhr war sein nächster Termin. Also hatte er jetzt in etwa eine ganze Stunde Zeit, um etwas zu essen und sich zu erholen.


	2. Chapter 2

memories and history lesson

„Ringringring", das Klingeln des Weckers riss Kema Hondo aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er nun aufstehen sollte, da er sonst zu spät zur Schule kommen würde. Also erhob sich Kema, schleppte sich ins Badezimmer, um sich nach einer kurzen, kalten Dusche anzuziehen und in die Küche zu gehen. Dort öffnete er den Kühlschrank, um sich einen Joghurt hinaus zu nehmen und realisierte gleichzeitig, dass er dringend wieder einmal einkaufen gehen sollte, da er ansonsten im Verlauf der nächsten beiden Tage ohne Essen dastehen würde. Also packte er, nachdem er gefrühstückt hatte, noch etwas Geld zu seinen Büchern und Heften in seine Schultasche und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle, um in die Schule zu fahren.

Im Schulzimmer ging er zielstrebig auf seinen Sitzplatz zu, ohne auch nur irgendjemanden zu grüssen. Trotzdem wurde er von allen seinen Mitschülern freundlich begrüsst. Sie waren es sich bereits gewöhnt, dass Kema niemandem Beachtung schenkte, niemanden grüsste, mit niemandem sprach und schon gar niemanden an sich heran liess, weshalb er auch keinen einzigen Freund hatte.

Trotz, oder gerade wegen, dieser Unnahbarkeit und Kühle war Kema bei den Mädchen der beliebteste Junge der ganzen Schule. Sie alle schwärmten für seine stattliche Grösse von beinahe zwei Metern, sein langes, immer zusammen gebundenes Haar und seine eisblauen Augen, in denen sich die Kühle seines Wesens, wie auch meistens ein Zeichen von Einsamkeit, widerspiegelten.

Zudem war Kema auch noch einer der fünf besten Schüler seines Jahrganges landesweit, worüber sich alle seine Lehrer sehr wunderte, da es keine Seltenheit war, dass von ihm keine Reaktion kam, wenn sie ihn aufriefen, weil er tief und fest eingeschlafen war. Sie fragten sich oft, was der Junge wohl die ganze Nacht durch machte, dass er nicht richtig zum schlafen kam. Jedoch hatten sie Mitleid mit dem armen Waisen, dessen Vater vor seiner Geburt abgehauen ist und dessen Mutter dann auch noch vor rund vier Jahren gestorben war. Zwar hatte der Klassenlehrer schon mehrere Male versucht, mit Kema zu sprechen, der jedoch wich allen Fragen aus oder lenkte das Gespräch in eine vollkommen andere Richtung. Da der Lehrer nicht wusste, wie er an ihn heran kommen sollte, sagte er ihm, dass er bei Problemen jederzeit zu ihm kommen könne und liess ihn danach in Ruhe. Kema war mit dieser Regelung einverstanden, denn der Lehrer war nun beruhigt und er hatte endlich seine Ruhe. Er hasste es nämlich, wenn jemand von ihm wissen wollte, wie es ihm ging oder was er in seiner Freizeit machte. Denn seiner Meinung nach ging es niemanden an, dass er in die Fussstapfen seiner Mutter getreten war und nun für die Agentur „Nirvana" arbeitete.

Die Agentur ist eine Vermittlung von Callboys und Callgirls. Auch er selbst war das Ergebnis einer Vermittlung seiner Mutter durch diese Agentur. Er war das Kind eines ihrer unzähligen Kunden, dem sie einen bezahlten Liebesdienst erwiesen hatte. Und nun war er selbst ein Callboy. Jedoch nicht einfach irgendein Callboy, sondern einer der beliebtesten, der dazu noch einen grossen Stammkundenkreis besass. Mit seiner Arbeit als Callboy ‚Kai' verdiente Kema nicht gerade schlecht, sodass er sich ein gutes Leben in einer grossen Wohnung sowie auch Markenklamotten und sonstige Dinge leisten konnte, ohne gross über Geld nachdenken zu müssen oder jemals in Geldnöte zu kommen.

Jedoch jetzt zurück zum Unterricht. Geschichte. Ein ziemlich einfaches Fach, Kemas Meinung nach. Er liebte dieses Fach, da ihn die Vergangenheit als einziges interessierte. Mit der Gegenwart oder der Zukunft konnte er so gut wie nichts anfangen. Denn ihm war eigentlich alles egal. Seine schulische Leistung, seine Arbeit, Geld, seine Mitmenschen, alles, ja sogar sein Leben interessierten ihn kein bisschen. In der Schule war er einfach so gut, schrieb Prüfungen, bei denen er locker die Bestnote erreichte, ohne den Stoff auch nur ein einziges Mal angesehen zu haben. Seine Arbeit verrichtete er, weil er den Sex mochte und weil er mit seiner freien Zeit sonst nichts Besseres anzufangen wusste. Dass er dafür noch Geld bekam, war nur ein netter Nebeneffekt. Seine Mitmenschen waren ihm egal, da die Menschen seiner Meinung nach immer etwas von ihm erwarteten, ob er jetzt eine Gegenleistung dafür erhielt oder nicht. Wie beim Sex bei der Arbeit. Die Männer, mit denen er ins Bett ging, wollten immer Sex von ihm. Auch stellten sie verschiedene Anforderungen an ihn, denen er nachkommen musste. Dafür bekam er auch Geld. Jedoch bei seinem ersten Mal, als der damalige ‚Freund' seiner Mutter gefallen an dem fünfjährigen Jungen fand, erhielt er keine Gegenleistung. Kurz darauf hatte er jedoch schon bald damit begonnen, für den Sex immer etwas zu verlangen, damals war es meistens nur eine Tafel Schweizer Schokolade oder sonstige ‚Luxusartikel', die ihm seine Mutter nie gekauft hatte. Je älter er jedoch geworden war, desto höher waren seine Anforderungen gewesen. Doch als seine Mutter vor rund vier Jahren dann gestorben war, waren keine so genannten ‚Freunde' mehr da, die er ausnehmen konnte, und er beschloss, von nun an über die Agentur „Nirvana" an die Männer und somit an das Geld zu kommen.

Kema dachte ironisch: ‚Wie sagt man so schön über das Fach Geschichte: „Man muss die Vergangenheit verstehen, um die Gegenwart zu begreifen und um die Zukunft vorhersehen zu können." Ja, wenn man meine Vergangenheit ansieht, ist klar, wie ich einmal enden werde. Ich werde als unbekannter Callboy, der nie irgendetwas anderes gekannt hat, von dieser Welt verschwinden und nichts mehr zurücklassen. Und wenn ich keine Verbindungen zu anderen Menschen eingehe, lasse ich auch niemanden alleine zurück, nicht so, wie ich von meiner Mutter zurückgelassen worden bin. Ich war zwar nicht wirklich traurig über ihren Tod, war jedoch plötzlich auf mich alleine gestellt und musste selbst sehen, wie ich zurecht komme. Hätten die beim „Nirvana" mich nicht aufgenommen und eingestellt, wäre ich jetzt auf der Strasse und würde mich alleine und mit Ach und Krach auf dem Autostrich durchschlagen. Schon nur bei der Vorstellung, es mit einem Fettwanst, der sich eine richtige Agentur nicht leisten kann, für ein paar hundert Yen, auf der Rückbank eines alten kleinen Wagens auf einem verlassenen Parkplatz zu treiben, läuft es mir richtig kalt den Rücken herunter. Gott sei dank bin ich bei einer Agentur, habe meinen festen Mindestlohn im Monat und kann mich auf weichen Betten, zum Teil sogar in richtigen Luxushotels, durchnehmen lassen, sodass es mir sogar meistens gefällt, da die Mitglieder des Clubs, zu dem die Agentur gehört, alles überprüfte reiche Herren sind, die wissen, wie man mit einem umzugehen hat. Okay, manchmal gibt es auch ein schwarzes Schaf, wie zum Beispiel dieser eine, der mich durchnehmen wollte mit seinem riesigen Hammer, ohne mich mit Gleitmittel eingecremt zu haben. Ausserdem wollte der noch irgendwelche richtig perverse, kranke Fesselspielchen mit mir machen und dabei noch alles filmen, obwohl das gegen die Hausordnung war. Der hatte mich so arg ran genommen, dass ich dem Chef telefonieren musste, dass ich mich an diesem Abend nicht mehr um meine beiden anderen Kunden kümmern konnte, da ich die vorherige Behandlung nicht unverletzt überstanden hatte. Danach konnte ich eine Woche lang nicht mehr arbeiten. Der Typ wurde aus dem Club geschmissen und musste zudem noch eine saftige Busse bezahlen, um mich und meine Kunden, die bereits einen Termin hatten, dem ich dann nicht nachkommen konnte, zu entschädigen. Gott, wie habe ich in dieser einen Woche den Sex vermisst...! Damals ist mir wieder klar geworden, wie sehr ich Sex zum Leben brauche.

Oh, ich schweife schon wieder ab. Tut mir leid. Nun, meine Zukunft. Ich werde einsam sterben, zurückblickend auf ein Leben das so gut wie nur aus Sex bestand. Was anderes kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, obwohl ich weiss, dass mir alle Türen offen stehen. Naja, ist ja eigentlich auch vollkommen egal.'

„Hondo-kun, können sie mir vielleicht die Frage beantworten, weshalb sich Japan wieder aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg zurückgezogen hatte?" fragte der Lehrer. Es kam keine Reaktion von Kema. „Hondo-kun? Nemina-san, schläft Hondo-kun etwa wieder?" Das angesprochene Mädchen, das direkt am Tisch neben Kema sass, stupste ihn an. Es kam keine Reaktion. „Sensei, ich glaube, er schläft wieder einmal. Er reagiert auf jeden Fall nicht." „Vielen dank. Kannst du dann meine Frage beantworten?" „Sicher. Japan zog sich...

Nachdem Kema mehr schlafend als wach die Schule hinter sich gebracht hatte, ein paar Liebeserklärungen von Mädchen und Jungen gleichermassen erhalten und ebenso viele Absagen erteilt hatte, ging er nach Hause, um sich umzuziehen, bevor er sich etwas zu Essen machte und danach in der Agentur anrief, um seine heutigen Termine abzufragen. In der Regel waren es zwei bis drei Termine, wobei für jeden um die zwei Stunden einberechnet wurden. Jedoch konnte es auf Wunsch eines Kunden auch länger dauern, wobei es natürlich teurer wurde. Kema waren diese Jobs bedeutend lieber, da er sich lieber von einem Kunden dreimal durchnehmen liess als von drei Kunden je einmal. Auch musste er in so einem Fall nicht so viel das Hotel wechseln.


	3. Chapter 3

the accident

Bei der Arbeit hatte Kema nicht nur einen anderen Namen, Kai, nein, auch sah er dann ganz anders aus. Sein seidiges, langes, leicht gewelltes, schwarzes Haar fiel ihm über die Schultern. Er betonte seine Augen ganz leicht mit etwas Kayal und Mascara, jedoch nur so schwach, dass es sich höchstens erahnen liess. Seine Kleidung war vom Stil ‚locker, aber elegant', er trug ein unifarbiges, meist weisses T-Shirt, ein offener, schwarzer Blazer und eine Jeans, dazu noch schlichte, schwarze Converse. Sein einziger Schmuck bestand aus einem dünnen schwarzen Lederband mit zwei metallenen Anhängern in Form eines Totenkopfes und in Form eines Dolches, das er ziemlich kurz um den Hals trug.

In einer Stunde musste er im ‚Hotel Royal' sein, um seiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Er duschte noch kurz, zog sich an und verliess danach das Haus und schloss die Tür ab. Auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn-Station, als er die erste Strasse überqueren wollte, kam plötzlich ein Motorrad auf ihn zugefahren. Kema dachte schon, dass er jetzt angefahren würde und sicher an diesem Tag nicht mehr zur Arbeit gehen könne. Jedoch reagierte der Motorfahrer schnell genug und konnte im letzten Moment gerade noch ausweichen. Dabei jedoch verlor der Motorradfahrer die Kontrolle über sein Fahrzeug, kam von der Strasse ab und fuhr frontal in eine Hauswand. Bei der Wucht des Aufpralls fiel der Fahrer vom Motorrad und blieb stöhnend am Boden liegen.

Kema eilte zu ihm und öffnete das Visier des Helmes. Darunter kam das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes im Alter von 20 bis 25 Jahren zum Vorschein. Aus dem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht des Mannes blickten ihm zwei geheimnisvolle, sinnliche Augen entgegen, so blau wie das Meer. Kema konnte seinen Blick nicht von diesen Augen abwenden. Sie fesselten ihn. Er wusste nicht, wieso.

Dann, nachdem er sich endlich von den Augen des Fremden losreissen konnte, half er ihm beim Ausziehen des Helmes und danach beim Aufstehen und stützte ihn zurück zu seinem Haus, wo er dem Verletzten half, sich auf dem Sofa nieder zu lassen. Er fragte ihn, ob er etwas zu trinken möchte und rief danach seinen Arzt an. Auch in der Agentur rief er an, dass er heute aufgrund eines Unfalls seine Verabredungen leider nicht einhalten konnte. Der Sekretär seines Chefs klang erleichtert, als Kema ihm auf seine Nachfrage hin versicherte, dass er nicht verletzt und mit einem Schock davon gekommen sei.

Nach den Telefonaten brachte Kema dem Fremden ein Glas Wasser. „Hier, bitte." „Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe." Er trank einen Schluck. Dann sah er Kema an, der sich in einen Sessel gegenüber dem Sofa gesetzt hatte. „Ich muss mich bei Ihnen für meine Unhöflichkeit entschuldigen. Sie halfen mir, brachten mich zu Ihnen nach Hause, boten mir etwas zu trinken an, riefen mir einen Arzt und mussten wegen mir dann auch noch einen Termin, der bestimmt wichtig war, absagen und ich habe mich Ihnen noch nicht einmal vorgestellt... Ich bin Makoto Hayashi." „Ich bin Kema Hondo. Und darüber, dass Sie unhöflich gewesen seien, brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Schliesslich war ich genau so unhöflich Ihnen gegenüber. Denn ich bin schuld an Ihrem Unfall und habe mich Ihnen ebenfalls nicht vorgestellt. Und nennen Sie mich doch bitte ‚Kema'. Ich mag es nicht so gern, gesiezt zu werden. Mit solch übermässiger Höflichkeit kann ich einfach nicht gut umgehen." „Okay. Du brauchst dir jedoch auch keine Sorgen darüber zu machen, der Initiator des Unfalls zu sein. Denn schliesslich habe ich nicht richtig auf meine Umgebung geachtet, weshalb dann der Unfall überhaupt entstehen konnte. Irgendwie hatte dieser Unfall ja auch sein gutes. Denn ansonsten hätte ich dich ja nicht kennen gelernt. Meinst du nicht auch? Ach ja, nenn mich doch bitte auch bei meinem Vornamen. Ich bin Makoto. (gleiches Recht für alle, ne~^^)"

Als der Arzt dann eintraf, waren die beiden, die sich eine Stunde zuvor noch vollkommen fremd gewesen waren, so in ein Gespräch vertieft, dass es den Anschein machte, sie würden sich schon Ewigkeiten kennen. Und beide waren ebenso erleichtert, als der Arzt ausser den äusserlichen Blessuren nichts am Gesundheitszustand Makotos herummäkeln konnte.

Wie es sich im Verlauf ihres Gespräches herausstellte, war Makoto Student, er studierte Jura an der Tokio-Dai, und arbeitete nebenher in einer Bar als Barkeeper. Makoto war ziemlich verwundert, als er erfuhr, dass Kema erst in die zweite Klasse der High School ging. Er war davon überzeugt gewesen, Kema sei ebenfalls ein Student wie er selber. Vielleicht erst im ersten und nicht schon im dritten Jahr, aber sicher kein Schüler im zweiten Jahr der High School.

Einige Stunden später realisierten die beiden, dass Mitternacht bereits vergangen war. Also stand Makoto auf und verabschiedete sich, denn er hatte am nächsten Morgen früh eine Vorlesung und auch Kema hatte auf die erste Stunde wieder Unterricht. Makoto nahm seinen Helm und ging, von Kema begleitet, zur Tür hinaus. Draussen zog er sich seinen Helm an, machte seine Motorradjacke zu und stieg auf sein, beim Unfall auf wundersame Weise heil gebliebenes Motorrad. Er rollte den Weg hinunter in Richtung Strasse. Dort liess er den Jocke an, winkte Kema kurz zu und fuhr dann davon.

Kema blieb noch lange in der offenen Tür stehen. Obwohl es bereits Oktober war, schien er die Kälte der Nacht nicht zu spüren. Er dachte an Makoto und hoffte, dass die beiden nächsten Tage so schnell wie möglich vorbei gehen würden. Denn dann, am Freitag, hatten sie sich zum Mittagessen und für den Nachmittag verabredet. Am Abend arbeitete er, weshalb sie nicht am Abend zusammen ausgehen konnten. Er dachte über jede Einzelheit ihres Gesprächs nach und analysierte innerlich unbewusst jedes einzelne Wort und jede einzelne Erwiderung Makotos. Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als an diesen Studenten, diesen angehenden Anwalt.

Makoto. Makoto. Makoto.

Das waren seine Gedanken, auch dann noch, als er bereits im Bett war und versuchte, einzuschlafen. Auch dann noch, als er am nächsten Morgen sein Frühstück zubereitete und verspeiste. Auch dann noch, als er unterwegs zur Schule war. Auch dann noch, als er im Unterricht für einmal, so zur Abwechslung, da er hoffte, das, was der Lehrer vorne erzählte, könnte ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen. Keine Change.

Makoto. Makoto. Makoto.

Das einzige, was Kema nicht realisierte, oder, besser gesagt, nicht realisieren wollte und stattdessen lieber verdrängte, war die Tatsache, dass er sich bis über beide Ohren in Makoto verliebt hatte. Er verleugnete dieses Gefühl, da er sich geschworen hatte, nie auch nur eine einzige Person an sich heran zu lassen, damit er auch ja nicht von irgendjemandem jemals verletzt werden konnte.


	4. Chapter 4

the first date

Freitag.

Endlich war es Freitag. Heute sah er Makoto wieder.

Sie hatten sich zum Mittagessen in einem gemütlichen Restaurant, das für seine japanischen Spezialitäten bekannt war, verabredet.

In der Schule war Kema zur Abwechslung wieder einmal zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Diesmal jedoch nicht, weil er den Unterricht verpennte, sondern, weil er die ganze Zeit nur selig lächelnd Löcher in die Luft starrte und überhaupt nicht ansprechbar war. Alle waren überrascht, wie schnell Kema auf einmal aus seinen Tagträumen erwachte, als die Schulglocke erklang, die die Mittagspause verkündete. Denn er war der erste, der alles zusammen gepackt und das Schulzimmer verlassen hatte. Er beeilte sich, denn er wollte Makoto, der eine halbe Stunde eher fertig gewesen war, nicht allzu lange warten lassen...

Währen Kema so dahineilte, hielt plötzlich ein Motorrad neben ihm an, das ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. „Kema, komm, steig auf. Ich nehme dich mit. Dann geht es schneller und wir kommen gleichzeitig beim Restaurant an, ohne dass der eine auf den anderen warten muss." Kema grinste zustimmend und stieg hinter Makoto aufs Motorrad.

Im Restaurant wurden sie zu einem Tisch für zwei Personen geführt, der etwas in einer Nische versteckt war. Makoto bestellte sich Tempura und Kema entschied sich für Sashimi und beide tranken dazu etwas Sake und einen Grüntee.

Während sie darauf warteten, dass ihr Essen serviert wurde, sprachen sie darüber, was sie in den letzten paar Tagen, an denen sie sich nicht gesehen sondern einander nur sms geschrieben hatten, alles erlebt haben. Auch während dem Essen setzten sie ihr Gespräch fort.

Nach dem Essen entschieden sie sich für einen Spaziergang im nahe gelegenen Park, zu dem auch ein kleines Waldstück und ein kleiner See gehörten. Während dem Spaziergang legte Makoto aus heiterem Himmel seinen linken Arm um Kemas Schulter und küsste ihn im Gehen.

Es war nichts geschehen, was diesen Kuss rechtfertigen konnte, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Makoto möglicherweise nicht entgangen war, wie sehr sich Kema seit ihrer ersten Begegnung nach einer Berührung sehnte. Verständnis für die Nöte eines verliebten Jungen, zumal eines in einen anderen Mann verliebten Jungen, waren kein Grund, ihn so zu küssen, und das nicht etwa in der Abgeschiedenheit eines Raumes, sondern draussen, in der nach allen Seiten offenen Natur, in einer durchaus gefährlichen Umgebung, wo man jeden Augenblick mit unerwünschten Zuschauern rechnen musste.

Makoto küsste Kema nicht wie einen Bruder, nicht wie man Vater oder Mutter küsst. Er küsste ihn, wie ein Liebhaber küsst, unbefangen und unerschrocken, ein wenig unbeholfen auch, denn viele Gelegenheiten hatte er bisher nicht gehabt, sich darin zu üben. Indem er Kema küsste, tat er etwas Verbotenes, er wusste es, und dennoch tat er es. Er tat es dort, wo man überrascht werden konnte, denn da, wo sie standen, konnte jederzeit jemand auftauchen, es war schönes Wetter, das rechte Wetter, um im Park, vielleicht auch mit dem Kinderwagen, spazieren zu gehen. Es war riskant, sich blicken zu lassen, die Büsche und Bäume schützten sie nur unzureichend vor unerwünschten Blicken. Makoto gefährdete sich, und er gefährdete Kema, doch setzte er sich über alle Bedenken hinweg.

Makoto schreckte keine Sekunde vor seinem eigenen Mut zurück. Das Bedürfnis, seinen Freund zu küssen, war offenbar mächtiger als die Angst, zurückgewiesen zu werden. Während Kema sich, trotz oder gerade wegen seines Bedürfnisses nach einer Berührung, nicht getraut hätte, Makoto auch nur flüchtig zu streifen, tat Makoto, der relativ unerfahrene Student, mit grösster Unbekümmertheit, was Kema aufgrund seiner Furcht niemals gewagt hätte. Er würde ihm ewig dafür dankbar sein. Makoto hatte keine Angst, zurückgewiesen zu werden, weil er wusste, dass er nicht zurückgewiesen werden würde, also tat er den ersten Schritt, und wohin er am Ende auch führen würde, jetzt führte er direkt ins Paradies.

Makotos Zunge nahm Besitz von Kemas Mund, ungehindert drang sie in dessen Mundhöhle, und natürlich erwiderte der Geküsste den Kuss genauso bereitwillig und hingebungsvoll, wie er ihn erhielt. Er atmete schnell und schöpfte Luft aus Makotos Brust, sein Herz pochte, nichts hätte ihn mehr überraschen können als dieser abenteuerliche Überfall, nichts mehr beglücken als die Erfüllung seines sehnlichsten Wunsches. Niemals hätte er zu hoffen gewagt, dass dieser Wunsch tatsächlich in Erfüllung gehen könnte, zu oft hatte er in den letzten Tagen davon geträumt, in Makotos Armen zu liegen, und jetzt lag er in Makotos Armen, endlich im Paradies, erfüllt von Sinnlichkeit, von Hitze, Nervosität und Angst vor der Entdeckung.

Dennoch war Kema anfänglich darum bemüht, einen gewissen Abstand zu Makoto zu halten. Makoto sollte nicht spüren, wie ordinär sich sein Verlangen bemerkbar machte. Erregt wie nie zuvor, sein Schwanz zum Bersten gespannt, musste Kema diesen Abstand von nur wenigen Zentimetern natürlich nur so lange wahren, bis Makoto selbst die Hürde überwand. Plötzlich drängte sich sein Körper ungeniert an Kemas Körper, kein Zweifel, zwischen seiner und Kemas Erregung bestand kein Unterschied. Ihre Körper und ihre Temperaturen passten zueinander, sie ergänzten sich.

Eng umschlungen standen sie also auf dem von Büschen und Bäumen begrenzten Waldpfad, der zum See hinunterführte, nur unzulänglich vor den Blicken jener geschützt, die ihnen nichts Gutes wollen konnten, weil das, was sie gesehen hätten, in ihren Augen krank und verdorben war, die Liste der gängigen Bezeichnungen war lang. Makoto mochte noch nicht mit ihr vertraut sein, Kema war sie, dank seiner Arbeit und eigener Erfahrungen, geläufig. Und dennoch küssten sie sich und begannen bald, einander überall dort zu berühren, wohin ihre Hände reichten, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, ohne dass ihre Lippen sich trennten, die Schultern, den Rücken, den Hals, die Haare, die Arme, die Hüften, den Hintern, oder zumindest den Stoff, der das meiste bedeckte, die Haut, die Sehnen und Muskeln.

Und dann war es Kema, der den Mut fand, seine rechte Hand auf Makotos Schwanz zu legen, den er längst spürte, Ohne zu zögern, ohne Angst, zurückgewiesen zu werden, umfasste seine Hand den Stoff, unter dem sich Makotos Schwanz kräftig erhob, so gewöhnlich wie seiner und genauso anstössig.

Makoto wich keinen Zentimeter zurück, im Gegenteil, sein Körper kam Kema entgegen und damit auch sein Schwanz, der unter dem Stoff fügsam durch Kemas Hand glitt. Er spürte die Eichel, umfasste den Schaft und schloss die Hand um Makotos Sack. Makoto stöhnte auf, Kema erstickte den Laut mit seinen Lippen. Makoto zitterte am ganzen Körper. Nie hatte ein anderer Mann Makoto bislang berührt, wo Kemas Hand jetzt lag, und während sich sein Handballen auf Makotos Hose langsam auf und ab bewegte, zwischen Eichel und Schaft, zwischen Nabel und Sack, fand bald auch Makotos Hand den Weg zu Kemas Schwanz. Zwischen zwei Atemzügen stöhnte er ein zweites Mal, diesmal entfuhr ihm ein Seufzer. Kema spürte Makotos Atem, als wehe ein seidenes Tuch an sein Ohr.

Auf einmal ertönte der Klang eines Natels und holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Kema stellte fest, dass der störende Ton von seinem Natel ausging und dass er ihm signalisieren sollte, dass er gehen musste, um nicht zu spät zur Arbeit zu erscheinen.

An diesem Tag war es das erste Mal, dass sich Kema irgendwie unwohl fühlte bei seiner Arbeit. Auch hatte er grosse Angst davor, was geschehen würde, fände Makoto heraus, worin seine Arbeit bestand...


End file.
